


Celebrate Good Times (Come On)

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2014 [7]
Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi, No rules, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPS - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:43:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2732990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jake and Joaquin are celebrating and didn't bother to tell Josh in advance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebrate Good Times (Come On)

**Author's Note:**

> The 7th Day of Christmas for [azewewish](http://azewewish.livejournal.com) because she tends to ask for them and I've missed writing them. They're so beautifully fucked up. Title is from the Kool & The Gang song "Celebration".

Josh wakes slowly, fighting consciousness every step of the way. The first thing of which he's aware is that it's far too early after he was up far too late. Which really isn't his fault. He blames it on Jake.

The second thing of which he's aware is that he can't move his arms.

Sleep heavy eyes shift to find his wrists bound to the headboard with scarves. He recognizes those scarves. He bought them to tie Jake up and they've more than paid for themselves.

What he can't understand is why they're on him.

He's just registered the fact that he's not only tied up, but seemingly alone in the bed, when every nerve in his body is shocked into screaming awareness. By not one, but _two_ tongues sliding over his skin. Two sets of hands gently pushing his thighs apart. And then those two tongues are licking at him, teasing him, taking turns as they push inside his body.

Josh mewls.

He can't help it. He's still much closer to sleep than not, he can't touch them, and Jake and Joaquin are tongue-fucking him. He truly can't be expected to be all macho and shit like this.

Jake's soft laugh huffs across his skin, and he can practically feel Joaquin's smile against the inside of his thigh. They're both assholes and payback is going to be legendary.

But then Jake's tongue pushes into him as Joaquin lifts up to swallow his cock whole.

All thought of retribution – in fact, any thought at all – is shoved from his head as he fights to retain a modicum of control. It's a battle he's rapidly losing.

He pulls against the scarves, breath leaving his lungs in short, soft pants for air, but they've tied the knots too well. He continues to try, though, as he plants his heels on the mattress and pushes up, gratified at the choking sounds that escape Joaquin as he pushes too far, too fast.

"Come on," he grits out, pulling at the scarves once more. "Fuck, guys..."

"What d'you think?" Jake asks, pausing what he's doing long enough to life his head and look at Joaquin.

And Joaquin, the contrary fucker, pulls off of Josh's cock with a wet pop and shrugs. "This is for him, right?"

"True."

"Wait, what," Josh says in a weak voice. His eyes move between them, taking note of their Cheshire Cat like grins. "What is 'this'?"

"What do you think, genius," Joaquin says with a laugh.

"It's a celebration," Jake adds.

Celebration. Right. Got it. Wait. "Wait, what're we celebrating?"

"Anything," Joaquin says, bending to drag his tongue up Josh's cock in one slow swipe.

"Everything," Jake says, tongue flicking over Josh's hole in a rapid pattern that has him gasping.

"Penny Dreadful," Joaquin continues as he shifts to kneel over Josh, straddling his hips.

"Joaquin being back in town," Jake adds, one hand curling around the base of Josh's cock to hold him steady.

The way Joaquin is slick and already loose as he sinks down and takes Josh's cock in one smooth motion tells Josh that they've been at this for a while. Without him. _Bastards._

He forgets all of that when Joaquin starts to move, riding him in a slow, lazy rhythm, and Jake's slick fingers push into him, seeking his prostate. And when those clever, _clever_ fingers find their prize, Josh gives up. Coherency and higher brain functions aren't necessary or needed.

They're going to kill him. But fuck, what a way to die.


End file.
